The Ideal Problem
by quietmoondancer
Summary: Edward is studying to become a doctor in Dartmouth University, Bella attends due to the money her mother and step-father threw for her "education". Common interests lead these two to a friendship or more? All human
1. Inadequate Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OR ALL OF TWILIGHT. THAT IS ALL STEPHENIE MEYER'S WIN. SADLY.**

**A/N: I have some inspirations for these chapters. Music, a lot. I might post a play list later on, but just if I feel it really needs to be done. Otherwise, it's all really good to read with any random music. This is a very important thing for me, it's sort of like my baby, you know. Please be easy on me, and review if you can. Now, Without further ado; CHAPTER 1!**

EPOV

Everyday it's the same. A minute alone is all I get to peruse through the women around me whenever I'm somewhere other than at class - as if it didn't occur there either - I receive all of the same looks, the same flirting methods, it's all completely bittersweet to me. Bittersweet because I used to live for the flirtations, I wasn't called Cullen Tease in high school for nothing, but now, I abhor it. They are all the same; shallow, conceited, vain or if I get lucky shy, pretty, and smart. You can easily tell by their looks, clothing, and postures But good luck has nothing to do with my dating history and the very cliché saying is oddly yet sadly true; "The good ones are always taken." Almost always in my mind. I had to hold up hope for my future happiness but the sights of couples around me break that hope each time they flaunt their spoils in from of my eyes.

_Lucky bastards._

The Starbucks I was in now was just like every other you see in any town or city quaint and warm. The thick smell of coffee clinging to the walls and I completely revered it while typing away a letter to my parents. Every now and then sipping through the green straw in the plastic container that held my favorite drink in the place, Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino. This was a requisite of them for studying so far away from home. Keep in touch and phone or e-mail at least once a week. Phrases such as "College is going great." "Classes are boring as usual but easy to keep up with." and "The parties are so overrated lately you won't believe it's not _traditional_" were among my usual rants for them in order to please them. Studying to become a doctor like Carlisle went on to become in Dartmouth is after all not meant to be fun at all. Though Esme had thrown quite a scene the day of my departure. Just that memory alone can help me get rid of the bad mood that was brooding inside me. My parents can do this a lot to me. They are the best source of entertainment. Esme's mothering instinct has many times gotten me stumped and I'm pretty sure that has always been her objective.

"_Edward please remember that we won't be able to do much help with you if you go this far." I could see the obvious worry and sadness in her eyes as she hugged me goodbye in the Seattle airport. "I know. I'm sorry but I really want to do this. I want to become a good enough doctor." My words were meant to come out gingerly but I could feel a tightening in my torso as soon as the sentence was done. "Come on Esme his plane is boarding. He has to go." I could hear Carlisle's authoritative voice firm but in his eyes I could see sadness as well. "I do have to go, but I'll be back for break. Don't worry too much about me." The calling for the plane was going on its final one and I knew I would have to hurry in order to enter and get suited on my seat comfortable. "Esme. Let go of him." I could hear the words but I didn't see any action. I tried to pry myself from Esme's grip but it was like a stronghold. Holy shit how did this woman get so strong?! I started walking hoping it would hint her I really did need to leave already but she clung to me. All the way to the boarding gate. It took Carlisle all his strength to pry her off me and even though he had her in his arms she was fighting with him for release. "Bye dad, bye mom. I love you guys. I'll be back soon, I promise." Those were my last words before I ran all the way into the plane hoping she wouldn't try to follow me inside and drag me out._

I chuckled to myself at the memory. Esme had really surprised me with her clinging and I'm pretty sure embarrassed both Carlisle and myself with her antics. It had been just one year but it felt like a lifetime away. Sighing I forced myself to return my attention to the letter and hearing the crude sound of my straw pulling up air I decided to order another frappuccino. I placed my order and asking for it to be brought to me I stayed in my otherwise empty table looking over my schedule for this new year again. Classes wouldn't start for another 2 days but I already was trying to be prepared. I had the regular classes, my medical classes, and the elective I had chosen. It wasn't entirely my choice so much as my mother's idea to "avoid stress". This year it was American Music. My last resort to be truthful, sadly. Shaking my head in hopes to get the depressing thoughts from entering my head I looked around me for an out and gladly spotted the girl coming over with my drink. She was pretty, blonde, and had a good figure.

_Might as well try since she looks as good as you can get today._

My mental voice spoke sarcastically and I frowned at it momentarily before putting on my best smile. It's allowed to get from paying before why shouldn't I use it now? Releasing my weapon on women was most likely the best thing that would happen to them in their lives, well, to college women anyways. In my 20 years as a guy I had learned that women are otherwise defenseless when one shows them the attention they crave and will do literally anything they ask them to. This one was clearly no different. I could see it from the way she was now looking at me. Mouth slightly parted, eyes full of excitement and lust. Any other man would've skipped from the face to the chest but I was raised to be a gentleman, I had my moments of un-chivalry mind you but I hadn't found many women to be good enough to lay that upon. Yet, at least.

"Here you are." She spoke with a high voice and a small southern accent. Up close I could see she was trying to make her attire more appealing. Shirt revealing her midriff, a clear view of her cleavage.

_Not my type. _"Yes, thank you." I replied with a smile back dismissing her politely.

"Do you have anything else I could help you with?" She spoke again and instantly she put me in a frowning mood. Clearly she hadn't gotten the message I had obviously laid out for her. _Definitely not my type._

"I'm fine thank you." I made a move to pick up my stuff along with my drink and start to leave before her voice cut the air again.

_Would you get a fucking clue please?_ These are the type of women I labeled as "Obnoxious Blondes". They didn't know what it meant for a guy to not be interested and then would screw a guy over. Cheating and otherwise conceited habits. I had dated one like her in high school. Lauren Mallory. It had been a week-long thing that I had been very happy to break, and fast. She had smothered me with phone calls, and unwanted displays of personal affection. That was when I believed the supposed fact of people not being what they appeared to be. That there was _more_ to them. Whoever had said that had obviously not met Lauren or her so called best friend Jessica. She was the other girl that proved what you get on the outside is the same in the inside.

"Are you sure you don't have _anything_ else I could help you with?"

I struggled to find something suitable to do at the unfortunate turn of events I was going through now, yet again.

Her voice did something I guessed was trying to sound seductive to her. To me it was like she was trying to fully speak words with no success at all. Her accent blurring in between some invisible lines. I desperately looked around for an out. Option 1 - I could sprint the hell out of there all the way to my apartment a block away. Con - I could never show my face in the closest Starbucks to the place. _Fuck._ Option 2 - I could spell it out for her that I wasn't interested. Con - I would probably suffer some kind of mishap from her seeing as how I'd probably wound her ego._ Bitch._ Option 3 - Use the girl just coming inside by introducing her as my girlfriend therefore showing I was taken and not possibly interested getting her off my back. Con - I'd probably have to go on a date with the girl and/or pay her off. _That's all I have. Shit._ I hoped I hadn't hesitated enough weighing my options but as soon as I saw her in my peripheral vision nearing my sight I grabbed what would be my savoir for the day by her waist.

"Where have you been? I though you were standing me up." I purred seductively into the girl's ear feeling her stiffen at my voice. _Do something before you're double screwed ,Cullen!_

My internal voice again yelled at me as I saw the blonde one's mouth stand ajar slightly.

"_What the --"_ I worked quickly to silence the voice of my savior who was turning out to be not so good at being helpful with the only thing I could possibly think of. My lips.

**BPOV**

Today was definitely not my day. I fumed all the way from my small apartment towards the nearest place of refuge my eyes and mind could muster in between my fury. I had another fight with my mother about Phil, college, Charlie, and my love life - via telephone- , and had managed to fall 3 times and scrape my knee in one of those occasions. In one I was getting out of the shower. In another I ran to get the phone from my nightstand and tripped over the carpet separating my room from the living room area. The last but not least, for today I'm sure, was rushing down the stairs in a haste to leave my apartment in an angered state of being. But the more infuriating thing of it all is that it's not even 10 in the fricking morning yet!

_It's another of those "I hate Bella" days, obviously. Damn you heaven! Damn you and all of the happy beings watching my misery while you celebrate entertained sipping wine and all of those delicacies the Greek Gods enjoy having. Damn every single little thing that is benefiting from my obvious horrible start of a day that will just start to get even more horribly worst! Are you enjoying yourselves? Oh, you're not? Well good! Screw you all!_

My internal rant continued this was throwing a couple expletives every now and then while I stewed my way to the Starbucks located exactly 3 blocks away from my place in a corner that didn't see much traffic aside from many college alumni. A haven for many that suffered from the pressure the school would bring them. Sadly. Whoever had said 'College was the best experience of one's life' was sorely mistaken. Either that or extremely brain-damaged if they knew a thing or two about going to Dartmouth for one's 'fun and memorable college experience' in order to gain the 'necessary time' and the 'required education' to become a good, well-mannered, and well-functional person in the 'adult world'. I just had to scoff. No way in hell was Dartmouth going to be fun for me.

_Dartmouth._

I had to repeat the name. Ever since I had arrived it was almost like a dream. Whether good or bad didn't matter a lot to me. It just simply had to be a very deep dream I couldn't wake up from. A coma even. But, DARTMOUTH? My mind was thinking it would be good for me to think of a very stressful and serious setting for my recovery? It thought the place was Dartmouth? Just the name of the institution was enough to shot fear through my body like a bucket of cold of water in an icy morning. I was here but I couldn't picture myself as to where I fit. I'm not smart, I'm not rich, I'm not ambitious, I'm not…a lot of things. I'm just… me. Just Isabella. A single leaf blade of grass among a never-ending plain of flowers that I very much enjoyed being in. I had a small role in this production and all I had to do was grow, provide nutrients and watch the scenery that unfolded before my eyes.

I stopped at an intersection waiting for traffic to pass as my eyes raked the establishment in the corner and made plans as to where I would head from there. Obviously I couldn't stay inside brooding. Even my bad mood would not be enough for me to ruing the sanctity and peace a Starbucks brought. Nope. I would rather be submitted to wearing dresses and heels for the rest of my life rather than do something as sinful as that. I'd bet I would be bringing a depressing setting to the place as well and I was not one for the pity and microscope looks from total strangers. The pressure would get to me faster and I'd imminently all or some be forced into some sort of embarrassing moment like it. It's one thing for me to wallow and suffer by myself thanks to myself, but another thing to do so in front of people that would no doubt make fun of me for lack of something better to do than sip at their coffees.

While I brooded the light had changed and quickly crossed the street with a permanent frown upon my face. I was definitely in a horrible state of mind. I needed a bog cookie and my favorite concoction. Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino, though this time I'd make sure I received the largest they had. It was the only thing that I was sure of would release me from my dark and pessimistic thoughts if even so for a couple of hours, the time I would be enjoying my sugar high in. Something that I completely loved but feared at the same time for. It was a dangerous weapon not meant to be used lightly or by any insubordinate person, which were thankfully, not a whole lot of people in my world. But then again Alice was never one person alone. She was several all at the same time. I'm not saying she had a personality disorder or any nonsense like that. She was just a lot to handle. She was sweet, energetic, protective, stubborn, loveable, likeable,… mainly everything I wanted to be but wasn't. I was just lucky enough to be in her good graces. No one messed with Alice after all. Beside that tiny bubbly exterior lurked something that I really didn't even dared to wonder what it was.

"_When I woke up tonight I said I…_

_Would make somebody love me.."_

A smile flitted to my lips as I halted mid-step, a couple of feet away from the door of my desired destination. _Speak of the devil._ I slid my phone's screen upwards until it showed the symbol of a phone in the screen and the time counter starter signaling how many minutes would go by throughout my entire call. "Alice," I started all too aware that my mood was still horrible and hoping that I wouldn't subject the one that had been standing by my side for as long as I've known her as a friend and confidant. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean it's great to talk to you but don't you think it's a little early?" I looked towards the clock inside the glass windows and was confirmed of this. It was just 9:43 am, not anywhere near close the usual time she usually called me at. Which would be weird for anyone else but Alice had a mild case of OCD, or high whichever you'd like to call it that made being at the 'perfect' time for things a must.

"_I KNOW!" _she screeched into the phone which made me immediately cower away from it as her ramble continued on the other end. I drew my courage and put my ear to the phone hoping to subdue her. She sounded pissed and I would be very well committing a crime if I didn't save the poor soul or souls that would be on the receiving end of her wrath. "_I'M SORRY BUT- NO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT SORRY! WHATEVER WAS I THINKING- NO SCRATCH THAT. THE HELL HE WAS-"_ I drew my ear away as her voice rose continuously. It must be her boyfriend, from what I could decode and he had done something incredibly and simplistically stupid yet normal that sent Alice off.

_Poor guy._ I reasoned internally as I went back to ranting Alice. "Al, Alice. Shh. Calm down. I'm here. Take a deep breath." I tried to soothe her and slowly but gradually I could hear her start to breath evenly. I knew she was pissed which meant my advice would not do good at the moment. "Now, how about we talk about this over lunch? I'll meet you at the place and then you can tell me everything? It's too early right now? Look at the clock. We wouldn't want to break tradition now, would we?" I knew she had seen the time because I could hear the appalled gasp from her end. Tradition was having lunch together whenever we got into irrationally horrible moods. It had been this way since high school and our senior year Alice had made it final with a contract she made herself for it._ Only Alice._

"_O my gosh! You're right! I'm sorry. Okay. I'll call you later and then we'll meet. Thanks so much! You'd never guess how stupid he was. I mean-"_ She had started rambling again and I had to stop her before she went off again on me.

"Alice." I scolded. I was really having a crappy morning and unfortunately she was making things horribly worst.

"_Sorry."_ She apologized like a child and I inwardly smiled at her. She was really something aside from energetic, and everything else she was.

"It's okay. Just try to calm down and wait until we meet." I paused hoping she would follow my instructions before I had to say my farewell for now. "Listen Al, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay. Don't worry about it. BYE!"_ She greeted me goodbye enthusiastically and ending the call I sighed in relief before placing a hand atop my forehead to relax minutely. _I definitely need that cookie now._

I walked again with my phone in had and smiled as I breathed in the familiar scent of coffee in the air. I sighed but this time in content as I opened the door and walked reverently. This place was definitely going to become my sanctuary pretty soon.

The view was what you'd usually expect in a coffee place. Filled the brim with college students though this time it was a little too early on a Friday with no classes to be the setting at the moment. Though I did took in the stands of a worker and a student towards my right I wasn't interested enough on that but just hoping she wouldn't be the one to deliver my order. A lover's spat that I knew nothing abut would just be the nail in the coffin of my day. No, I could not think of anything else that would ruin my day. I just couldn't keep my eyes of the prize.

Determined I started to walk to the counter in front of the scene in which I tried to ignore before I got caught by surprise by a strong arm snaked around my waist. I blinked momentarily dazed and confused as to how this would happen. _Wasn't I just..?_ The arm was securely resting in my mid-section nowhere near my chest area or lower - gratefully- but the long fingertips curled around my side. As if I was the arms perfect size. I was about to look at the person's face, who I was sure was a man, due to the way his hand was formed and rested along with the muscles one could barely make out through the long-sleeved t-shirt he was wearing when his voice caught me off-guard.

"_Where have you been? I though you were standing me up."_

My body had gone rigid as soon as his statement was registered in the latent parts of my brain. Is this guy serious? Did he mistake me for his girlfriend or was he trying to screw with me? I raised my head from his arm to the girl he had been having an argument with I presumed. She looked shocked, which confused to no end but then her eyes were glaring at me with unmasked jealousy and anger. My day just couldn't get any worst. I had asked for this situation to not include me and what happens? It throws me right in the middle of it. _I hope you're fucking happy now assholes._ Was my only response to the laughing beings that were looking at this situation with amused grins on their faces. I frowned and the girl's lips pursed in skepticism. _Now I'm really confused. _I had to know why I was here, in the middle of a coffee shop with a stranger's arm around my waist and a girl glaring at me for it.

"What the -" _hell is going on._ I had to finish my statement internally. My voice had gone completely blank after the first two words because I had been silenced. It took me even longer to register this as lips crushed to mine and a tongue darted towards my bottom one. I wasn't this easy to win over but the taste…. God the taste. It was one if not my favorites in the world. My favorite concoction. The lips tasted of chocolate from the syrup and had a light hint of whipped cream. A beautiful combination. But his mouth…it was chocolate with coffee with everything and more. I unconsciously moaned at the taste but before I had a chance to pull away as my senses returned I felt a hand snake towards the back of my head and the other rest on the small of my back. Though I knew I had to stop this, my body recognized this as a much better and pleasant position and my mind was able to override my will in resisting the urge that kept growing with the taste my tongue could feel in the other person's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Yes, there's going to be an explanation for the whole "Cullen Tease" thing and the fight with Bella and her mom. If anyone's wondering about the ringtone Bella has for Alice the song is called Do You Want To by Franz Ferdinand.**

**Before I forget thanks to my BETA. A really good friend of mine was able to do it this time but any help from anyone else is gladly welcomed. **

**Remember, reviews are fantastical.**


	2. Propositions and Reactions

**A/N: I know it took me _ages_ to get this chapter out. I am really really soory it took me this long. I just got caught up with life and all of that stuff.  
Anyhow, I took out the outtake because I decided to work with it anyways. Now this is the actual ch2 and I am working on 3 right now. Ch3 for 'A Small Fortune' is also in the works. Expect them both by the end of this week and please do tell me if you have any sugegstions. I'd love to hear what you think. And now I'm rambling so I'll just shut up and let you read.**

**Twilight does not belong to me. BOOOO! It is Stephenie Meyer's. Darn. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

_This was definitely the right decision._ My third out at being released of the situation the very irksome waitress had given me had turned from fear of being labeled as a "prude", like Jasper often referred to me, and to receiving one of the best make-out sessions I had ever had in my entire existence. And, that says a lot considering it was me. This unknown girl is so delectable. I could feel her small body crushed to mine and every curve was perfectly fitted to my muscles. Her breasts were crushed to my chest and the sensation was slightly unnerving, I didn't want to lose control in public after all, but she wasn't helping matters any. The moan she had elicited just seconds ago were bringing unbridled angst and ecstasy to course through my body, which was being perfectly accented by the feeling of a coming arousal. _Not in here. Out there._ My mind kept trying to persuade to leave and still get what it was asking for but I wasn't sure I had the necessary self-control to stop myself. Part of me was wondering why she had succumbed to me so easily and even though my body wanted - no _needed _more of her - my rational side was extremely thankful for it.

_Mmh._ That sound had been a little too soft to hear, I was sure no one else did, but it was soft enough and loud enough to push me into continuing to ravage this girl. I knew it was irrational. It was supposed to be a quick make-out session to get the waitress off my case but it was getting very hard to control myself. I could feel her hands wrap around my neck and yank slightly at my hair. This was going to be my complete demise. She was strong enough to shock me and pull away from her with a small hiss. This small insignificant action had been painful but for some indescribable reason it had excited me. I dropped my forehead to hers and tried to regain some composure enough to breath evenly. I was sure this couldn't have lasted for more than a minute or so but I was completely breathless. Just one look at her and the my task became even harder. As my small problem. She was breathing even more erratically than me and I could perfectly see the flushed color of her cheeks and hooded gaze. She licked her lips subconsciously and I had to repress the groan and moan that was threatening to escape.

_Ahem._ I could hear someone clear their throat and I could see the girl momentarily disoriented. The sight was so amusing it made me chuckle and either from fear or from excitement I picked up my drink placing it on my savior's expert hands, blindly reached for my laptop case, and excited the establishment with her in tow. She seemed unable to speak for the moment and I was extremely grateful for it. I needed some desperate time to think of something to save myself and form an explication. This was a very complicated situation. I had no idea how I was ever going to fix it. Then there was the slight problem of the establishment. I'm sure we had just given ten-something people quite a show, I had no idea how I was going to deal with the waitress that had just briefly harassed me, and I had no clue in hell how I was going to possibly be able to show up my face there, alone without my savior at least.

But throughout all of these problems, I could feel the pleasurable warmth her small hand was radiating into mine. The way her skin felt on top of mine. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. It was just something I was yet to put my finger on and think of a suitable name for it trying to recall from my entire existence. How could I describe it in one simple word? Lust? I could label it as such and lock it away never to be thought of again but it's not possible. It sounded wrong to even think of doing it and it puzzled me. There is no description for this but I need it, badly. I need this feeling but I don't want it. I don't need it right now. I need to figure out these problems. I can't focus on this girl's simple touch. My fate is resting on what she will do and on what she will agree to do or not to do. Her decisions may cause my demise and all of my efforts at saving my ass in that Starbucks will be wasted if that ever happens. She could ruin me. She will ruin me, if I don't do something quick and effective enough, right now.

Abruptly I pulled to a stop. I didn't dare to look at her yet. The idea of what to do about this still hadn't presented itself and I was pretty sure my time was running out. _Apologizing would be the first thing, right? I mean at least that would stop the yel--_ Silence. Immediately my internal voice disappeared as the resonating quiet made my ears ring and my head reel in fear. I could hear nothing but the birds flying around the small park we were in, my mind, and a few cars passing by, but nothing else. Stupidly I realized probably much too late I hadn't been paying attention when I should have and this girl was probably thinking I was crazy but, why hasn't she said anything? Kicking and screaming was something I was expecting sooner or later but not silence. Curiosity as to why she hadn't said anything started to fall over my eyes like a curtain hiding her from me. I didn't like it. I hated puzzles and being puzzled, I hated secrets and having them kept from me, but most of all, I just completely abhorred not knowing. It was the single most irksome thing I could ever come up with that would drive me insane and lo and behold, it's happening right now. I didn't know what she was thinking, I didn't know what she was planning on doing, but mostly I didn't know why she was so quiet taking in mind everything that had just happened.

_What is she going to do?_ The question alone brought millions of possibilities to my head and a lot more questions on whether she would be capable of going through with them. The look in her eyes told me she was deep in thought. I couldn't blame her. Being kissed by a random guy instead of getting your morning coffee was an occasion that didn't happen that often. Then again, it had been very enjoyable. I doubt I had ever been kissed that way by anyone out of my past situations. She had been so experienced. It made me wonder how many other guys she had kissed that way or what guy she kissed that way. Did she have anybody? If so would this person be mad when hearing about this, would he be bigger than me? What _did_ she think about all of this? Did she enjoy it as much as I did? Through all of these questions I kept coming up with only one was the most prominent. _Why hasn't she said anything at all? _

I attempted to get a sip of my drink when I realized I was grabbing onto empty air and another glance at her reminded me that she was the one holding onto it and was looking at me now, so fucking intently it made me feel irrationally self-conscious about myself. I hated that too. Not once since junior high had I ever felt as such and the fact that this stranger was doing it now, it made me irrationally nervous. It shocked me how much I could be like this just after a random make-out session. This was not what I would've guessed would happen to me today. It was a completely the opposite of my typical day. It was barely 10 a.m. and I was in a park, with a girl I knew nothing about - with whom I had frenched in a Starbucks - confused as hell, and with no sign of an explanation to come soon from the only person that could give me the smallest clue to all of this since she seemed to have no idea in hell about the situation just like me.

_Jazz will never believe me when I tell him about this._

That's when my mind started working. I thought back to my talk with Jazz earlier in the day and my parents' e-mail. They were the ones always asking about any girl in my life at any opportunity they had, and why I didn't have one. Jasper's talk consisted of words such as "prude", "asinine monk", and the one I had come accustomed since the beginning of man, "fucking loser". I may think myself a fairly good or rather, extraordinaire player in the field, but if I was Hercules, Jasper was fucking Zeus. He would get in any girl's pants he found good enough for him and do with them at his will until his heart's content. If I didn't have enough pride and wasn't as secure of myself then I would probably worship the guy. My parents. Well, since the last time they met a girl I brought home they've been more than partial for me to find someone I could bring back to them and introduce as my girlfriend. It was amusing but annoying because not one of them understood. I didn't have a problem, or that I didn't want one. I just couldn't find her. No matter how much I looked I couldn't find someone for me. Many were very excellent girls, it was just that none held my interest, none were for me. Rose was the only one that knew this and understood me. She questioned my reasons briefly but never my sanity and eventually didn't even bother anymore. She was the only one that I could relate to in these matters and it was good up to a point. But now I had an out.

She _could_ act like the one. My one, for the moment at least.

IF she accepted of course. The chances were slim but I had already more than kissed her and she hadn't thrown a fit when I did. It would make my parents and my best friend ease of my back and give me the peace I desperately wanted pertaining to the subject. Rose would be hard to convince but I knew that as soon as I showed her my reasoning she would back me up. That was one of the reasons as to why I enjoyed having her as a best friend over her brother many times over. But, there's always the question of this girl's status. She was definitely single. It was plainly obvious. She wasn't dressed like she was going to be meeting anybody and she hadn't pulled away or attempted to stop me when I had started ravaging her in the coffee place. She had basically thrown herself at me with earnest and barely any hesitance. But aside from my clearance on those assurances, one of the most crucial things was still in question. How exactly should I word my offer without sounding like an idiot or looking like a perverted asshole?

My mind was a jumble. There were over a freaking million ways to ask this and look bad. I wanted to come out from this like a winner but I wasn't sure as to exactly how that was possible considering what I was about to ask this stranger to do for me. _Hey I'm Edward Cullen. You're a fantastic kisser by the way. I was wondering if you'd be opposed to doing that again with me? Why? Oh, just so that I can pass you as my girlfriend to my parents and best friend who are always in my ass about it. So, how about it?_ Yeah. That was the best I could come up with. And the results were the best I could imagine. Her throwing my drink in my face and having someone kick my ass. Maybe call the police afterwards on harassment charges. Jasper and Rose would get a kick out of it. My parents, well I doubt I would be able to look at them in the face for a while. Maybe a couple of years in Esme's case. _Just fucking get it over with Cullen._

"_Would you like to be my boyfriend?"_

My breath caught in my throat at those words and immediately I was choking. Was this girl some sort of mind-reader or was she just plainly intuitive or did she seriously mean those words. For a brief moment I considered that I had been daydreaming but a couple of quick glances toward her showed me it wasn't really possible. She had been serious.

"Excuse me?" Those were the only two words my mind could muster in the midst of my coughing fit and shock.

**BPOV**

I am an idiot.

Obviously it was a fact proven true time and time again. My last words were proof enough for anyone that ever wishes to doubt it for whichever insane reason their mind would muster. I had just asked a complete stranger to be my boyfriend and he had started choking at my words. It was a bad idea and my embarrassment could not sky-rocket any more from this. Though knowing me it would in any case just like it always tended to do. Proof further whatever celestial being that was the cause for human-kind loved torturing me any given day of my life since birth all the way to the present situation I was in now. Typical as always. Whenever something bad happens to you as soon as you get up from bed - or in my case even if you still are in bed - it means a bad day is in store and nothing will be done to stop it for the sake of the "holy" people's laughter because even though they are supposed to be nice and fair and all of the things people worship them from, they are just completely selfish creatures that thrive on others misfortunes. Mainly mine and no matter what it will continue for the rest of my existence so far as to when I cease to exist, more likely.

"I asked you if you would like to be my boyfriend?"

I could feel the hot blood pulse from my toes to my neck, all the way to my cheeks giving my embarrassment away at those words. I didn't mean them. Not really. I didn't want a boyfriend, especially a guy I just met about 10 minutes ago in a Starbucks and whom I didn't even know his name or if he had a girlfriend or not but I needed one. I had told Alice I was going out with a guy already and she wanted to meet him. She likes to butt in to my personal life too much and I knew if I didn't introduce her to someone soon she would try to set me up with her boyfriend's friend, James. I liked him, but I just didn't like him. He was the kind of person you thought of first when an illegal act was going to be committed soon enough for people to start preparing their toilet paper and throwing it at parks, houses, effigies, and mainly raves. It was thanks to this and his usual nickname he dubbed me that I preferred to steer clear of him as much as I could. Being called Isa was not something I appreciated very much. To me it sounded like a brand for bathroom products but it never seemed to deter him from his goal. He had made me promise him at least one date if my relationships failed. A date that was fast approaching with my serious shortage of suitable excuses made to discourage him in particular.

I wasn't a very out-going person. Sure A few parties here and there but that was it. I liked to stay in the back of anyone's head if I ever was in their mind. Alice had wanted to "break me out of my shell" senior year but luckily gave up when she realized that I was impossible and it would be much easier to make me relent to her obtaining me a new wardrobe rather than improve my social life. In our high school I was only friends with her, the always-exchanged boyfriends she acquired and Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, Angela's boyfriend. I had been friends with Jessica Stanley when I had first started in the school but quickly realized she wasn't my kind of friend.

My group was small and simple and that's the way I preferred it to be. Even if I was alone, I would enjoy it. I liked my privacy, the quiet, the peace. But Alice insisted there was so much I was missing. She said I needed my soul mate, something that I constantly wondered if it was just a fairy tale or an actual reality since she had been looking for him since her freshman year in Forks High School and never seem to find. She claimed he would come soon, but Alice was no future seer.

_"What exactly do you mean by your boyfriend?"_ He spoke so suddenly I was momentarily confused. I had been so busy reminiscing and critiquing that I completely forgot I had asked something very stupid just moments ago.

_"It's nothing. Never mind. I should probably go."_ I knew I should've been leaving by now. I should've called the police or yelled or something while he was dragging me here but I had been so dazed I didn't even wondered in which direction we were heading until we were here. _Idiot was clearly a misunderstanding when referring to me_. What if he had been planning to do something to me? What then? Scenario after scenario ran through my mind and I couldn't help the strange relief that passed through me when I saw his face soften. It was as if he was having an internal dilemma himself. It was unnerving. He seemed so lost for a moment but yet he seemed very sure of himself. I couldn't help myself in that moment. I had to know what he was thinking about. It also didn't escape me the fact that he had one of his arms stretch towards me momentarily and his distance now closer than before.

_"Wait."_That was all I needed. I didn't want to leave but when I say something I have to do it. "What is it?" I couldn't help my excitement at knowing he didn't want me to go. This was so irrational. I passed people each day on my way to the store, or a restaurant with Alice, or when visiting my father but never has someone had such an effect on me before. It was as if I needed to please him not caring about any problems that would ensue for me because of it. But I knew what he wanted. An explanation to my request, I was sure. I could've probably bet my life on it if necessary.

"Why did you ask me that? Exactly why?" I gulped. I wasn't sure how I was going to answer that for him. I mean, sure his question was rational. I would've been asking the same thing if someone had asked me that but I mean that would never happen. Not by someone like him. That's when I was taken aback. I hadn't thought of it before but now I realized he was extremely good-looking. Not in the 'I'm so popular I have every girl and expensive things in my fingertips' type but the actual good-looking type. He seemed smart, he was tall, and had excellent male model features. I wasn't one to usually fall for these type of looks but there was just something about him. I guess it was the kiss - if you could even call it a kiss - that made me look at him this way.

"_Are you going to answer the question?"_ Even his voice was wonderful. I can literally feel myself drooling. But his question broke through me again and I blushed. I was ogling while he awaited for an answer.

"Hmmm. Are you sure you want to know?" Not the answer he was expecting but I was not really sure I wanted to tell him my reasoning. I didn't know if it would hurt his feelings. My reasoning being somewhat sick and then again, what made me think he would actually agree. I mean he looked like a guy that already had someone. He was very good looking but what if the girl from the Starbucks was his girlfriend. _Shit._ I hadn't thought about that scenario. _Let's see. That was the closest one to my house. If I make enough effort and walk the extra 3 blocks I could probably make it to the one near downtown but I would be losing more time unless I wake up earlier but I hate waking up early… _My ramble went on and on like that until I decided I needed to clear my head. I took a sip from the drink in my hand and closed my eyes reveling in the sensation. My favorite pick-me up.

EPOV

It had been 15 minutes since we got out of the coffee shop and I was still to get any answers. I was about to repeat my question when I saw her lips wrap around the green straw that I gaped. Her eyes fluttered closed in obvious enjoyment and I felt a straining in my pants. How did this stranger do this to me! The motion of her sucking and the small sounds of the straw pulling in the concoction to her lips made wonder how that same things would feel around me. To say I was turned on would be an understatement. I quickly made a move to grab at the cup and pulled it away from her trying to regain her attention. It was obvious she was about to protest but more than I wanted her to continue just for my pleasure I needed answers first.

"You'll get this back after we have a little talk, okay?" I briefly realized this was _my_ drink but quickly pushed the thought away. I owed her for my little stunt and though she had given me an out - the same one I hoped I would get from her - I needed her reasoning. I mean, did she seriously want to get a stranger as a boyfriend? Didn't she know what kind of guys would want to benefit from this question? I got mad. I saw red at the edges of my vision at this thought. The act of any guy - no anyone, wanting to hurt this girl angered me to no end. She was _mine._

I heard her sigh and I lead her to a nearby bench giving her all of my attention. She was looking down towards the round and I took the brief moment to actually look at her. I hadn't done so at the coffee place because I panicked but now I could see she was breath-taking. The jeans she was wearing accented her legs in a nice way and I could spot a bit of cleavage through her thin shirt. There were nice curves and her hair was the same brown I'd seen a million times before but this time just simply a perfect silk. I could feel the tightening again and I looked away. I didn't want to get a hard-on while trying to get explications, and especially not just from looking.

"_You go first. Why did you kiss me?"_ She was looking at me. I could feel her eyes just bore to the side of my head as if beckoning me to look at her and I did. I had to in order to answer her truthfully. I could only hope she'd be okay with my answer. Taking a big gulp of air I told her everything. I didn't make up a story because I thought she deserve better and after I finished I saw her blushing. She looked even more appealing and I had to know what she thought. Why was she blushing? And did she still want to go through with her proposition.

"Your turn. Why did you ask that of me. But exactly what are you thinking right now? Please don't omit anything." I already knew I was going to accept. But I would be telling her my reasoning as well and give her a chance to back out. It wouldn't be fair of me to force her into it.

* * *

**Like it? Hope so. Remember, reviews make the world go round and round. xD**


	3. Plans and Start of an Arrangement

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! I know I promised this chapter earlier but I got caught into family visits for Fourth of July and I forgot my laptop....I'm truly sorry! I hope I can be forgiven. -hopesshedoesntgetkilled; ___________ **

**Twilight does not belong to me...yadda yadda....  
**

**And now without further ado; Chapter 3

* * *

BPOV**

_Edward Cullen._

Those two words were perfect to describe the male specimen that in the eyes of both my mother and Alice, as well as anyone that had any interest in my love life would now acquaint to being my 'boyfriend'. Surprisingly enough we had the same problem. I found that he didn't have anyone nor was he interested in anyone either. Our talk included his apology to what he did in the coffee shop and his reason why. After I explained why I asked him what I did - embarrassed enough after telling him how I thought he was an expert with his uhm…_kissing methods_ - he said he was going to ask me the same. With his situation and all.

So someone must like me up there after all. My day and social life was safe - not to mention the bonus that still radiated at the edge of my lips. All I had left to do now was go and endure some 'quality time' with Alice and her ranting. I frowned at this thought. Alice had sounded livid on the phone earlier, more than usual when it came to the guys she dated. I contemplated calling her to ask her what was up but figured it would be best to get my answers in a public place. Somewhere where she wouldn't consider bodily harm in order to look good for the people around her. Nope. The stupidest thing someone can do is getting Alice pissed and this guy was obviously one of those idiots that were in so much demand by the skanky part of the female population.

I shook my head while continuing the 4 block trek to my apartment before going to the restaurant Alice had appointed to be our meeting place. I figured I could take a shower since I had skipped during my morning rage and maybe call my mother in order of telling her my news with Edward. She didn't know I 'had' a boyfriend like Alice did. And thankfully they never interacted with each other so I was clear in the lying department. The arrangement Edward and I formed consisted of telling the people that were most…pushy first and then be together for a month or so for appearances' sake. Then we would amicably 'break up' and remain friends for the duration of our time in college and then move on with our lives. Quick, easy, and unimportant. This was all business and I was so thankful for it. Then there was the case of Displays of Personal Affection. We were sketchy about that but eventually decided that it would only happen when the time was necessary so I didn't see a problem with that either.

As soon as I spotted my department I sighed happily and became hasty and angsty to get in before tripping on a step in the stairs. _Of course._ Suppressing the pain in my ankle I walked a little bit slower hoping I didn't injure it and pulled my key out. My sanctuary was just as I left it this morning and glancing at the clock I made calculations as to what my schedule was going to look like until Alice came to pick me up. _It was 11:08A.M right now so I can't jump in the shower yet. Alice's call will probably take 5 minutes then she'll pick me up at around 5 minutes before noon…so I have about 30 minutes to shower and make sure my outfit was Alice-worthy. No wait, scratch that. Have less than 30 minutes to shower and pick and outfit then about 15 to talk to Renée. Just GREAT._

My internal groan became audible as soon as Alice's personal ringtone broke through the quiet ambience of my small living room. "Hey Alice." I really wanted to rush this call so that the argument with my mother would be much shorter than she would like.

"_BELLA! Hey just wanted to check on our plans."_ Predictable much? _"So I was thinking…after lunch we could go Downtown…then maybe to some stores. You know you _need _some more clothes. I have no clue how you survive on just jeans and shirts. I mean SERIOUSLY BELLA! I know I couldn't live without at least 15 pairs of my shoes or my shirts or my dresses or my skirts…" _If I don't stop her soon she will never shut up and I will be forced to lock my self in my apartment with a loaded shotgun in fear of pixie.

"Alice," rambling, let's try again. "ALICE!" Quiet, thank God. "Alice I can't do anything tonight. I uh…have plans?" I had no clue where that came from but since I heard the intake of air from Alice I knew I had been wrong to hesitate. She would try to get me to 'cancel those plans.' "Yeah. Uhh I have dinner plans already." The words were ready to spill from her lips. I had to hang up soon. "I'll tell you at lunch. Remember you needed to talk too? Well this is…uh…big as well so I'll tell you then, okay?" The final words had come out more as a question but in my view were good enough to hang up. I knew she wouldn't call me until she was on her way or outside my apartment so I had to rush. I put calling Renée as my last thing and quickly jumped into a hot shower. I silently hoped that no one would disturb me while trying to relax and then remembered how little time I had.

I frowned and rushed through my routine while wondering how I was going to handle my mother. Our talk this morning hadn't ended in friendly terms and I was hesitant as to how to start the coming one. I knew I didn't have to apologize but I was sure she wanted one even though it was she who should be doing the apologizing. She was stubborn and childish. Nothing more than what she liked and I silently thanked whoever it had been that had set her up with her husband. Phil must have the patience of a saint in order to put up with my mother, but then again she did act different and more mature around him. I was also thankful that they had found each other prior to Phil's success in the field. I wouldn't have liked my mother being labeled as a goldigger in the tabloids. But that success was the one that brought here.

Sighing I stepped out of the shower and walked the short distance to my bedroom. I was thankful I didn't have that much clothes, though Alice hated that fact about me it made my life a lot more simpler. It was also comforting to know I didn't have to worry about stupid things such as what to wear like Alice did. I continued contemplating the fact while digging through my drawers and victoriously pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a red tank top. Lunch is nothing more than casual for me but I knew Alice would be wearing something expensive and 'in season'. My clothes was presentable enough and I didn't feel like rummaging anymore than necessary so I just hoped that Alice and her thoughts would be enough to stop her from saying anything about how I looked._ Yeah, because that _always_ happens._ I snorted and looked at the clock frowning. _Guess it's now or never._

_So let's see, should we get ready for the screaming or the fainting? _My mother is a bit…eccentric, and it can be a huge pain in the butt when it's not a funny consequence. I smiled briefly while awaiting for the little 'click' saying we were connected and hoped to god we I only had to get ready for the screaming. I didn't want my mother fainting on me when I wasn't there to soften the blow to the head she would surely get. _Ahh genetics. So wonderful. You should be thankful it's thanks to that you can't go a day without unintentionally hurting yourself._

"_Bella?"_ Crap. She answered. She wants me to talk. How should I start..? Oh shit! I never thought of a game plan. _Nice going, Bella. Real smooth. "Isabella Marie if you don't start talking right now I WILL hang up this phone."_ She's still mad. Of course. She was the parent in this relationship. She could get mad without any reason at all. I wonder how that works. Is it just an age thing? A power thing? I wonder….

"_Okay then. Goodbye."_

"NO WAIT!" It would be just like me to start rambling mentally while on the phone about to drop a huge bomb on my mother. I wonder how is it that some people can live like this. Or am I just the only one… _Stop it! _"I'm…" I sighed. I should probably apologize then say goodbye and then subtly mention the fact? Yes, that would work. She wouldn't get so much in questioning me. I'll screen her calls until later, after lunch. That way she'll hopefully be a bit more calm. "I'm sorry, mom. For earlier. I was just in a bad mood. I hurt myself getting out of bed and getting my phone…you know how I am. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings?" The last bit came as a question. I was sure I didn't hurt her feelings. Just annoyed her but René will be René.

"Oh Bella," I sighed. Her voice was less harsh and a bit softer. I mentally did a victory dance. One less thing out of my conscience. My mother mad at me was something that I just couldn't stand for long. She was my mother after all. "I'm sorry too baby. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. But you know how I worry about you. And you're so far away…I feel like I need to know what's going on in your life so I can still be a part of it myself." I smiled. My mother was a child but she was also an adult. And she did have her 'deep wisdom' moments.

"It's okay mom. I was just a little overwhelmed since I had just woken up. I'll talk to you later okay? Alice is coming any minute to go get lunch together." Almost there. _Hang in there, Bella. Your voice is coming out nervous. Breathe in, breathe out. Just one more minute and then you can hang up. It'll all be over soon._ My mental chat was comforting though scary. I did have to tell her. I couldn't chicken out now.

"Okay baby. I'll talk to you later then. Tell your friend I say hi too." I could hear the smile on her voice. Picture it even. _Now or never Bella, now or never._

"Bye mom. OH! And by the way, IhaveaboyfriendnowandIdidntwanttotellyouinthemorningbecause...yeah. Just thought I'd let you know. Okay. Got to go know!" I swiftly hung up the phone as I heard her intake of breath. _Yup. Definitely the third degree later today._

I sighed as I heard he phone in my hand start ringing. I let it go to voice mail. I couldn't deal with my mother again just yet, and I had a pixie on my tail as well. The horn from her car wasn't any subtle and it was clearly meant for me to get my butt out of the place. The start of the questioning. _Oh joy._ This was surely going to be either interesting or my imminent death.

**EPOV**

It was completely unethical, and irrational, and completely asinine of me to do what I had just done but I sure as hell couldn't back out now. I had made a deal with a complete stranger to be my 'girlfriend' in front of people I cared about in order to deceive them and get them off my back. Asinine didn't even begin to describe me at the moment. I lounged around the living room of my apartment while going over the events of earlier and sighed. I wouldn't deny the girl was beautiful or a wonderful kisser but I still barely knew anything about her. I'd have to learn a whole shitload of things in order for this to work. That is what a boyfriend does after all, right? Giving gifts and being thoughtful also counted, right?

Fuck. I was so out of the loop with relationship stuff. I hadn't had a good relationship since high school and even that only happened a couple of times. I was shit at this and everyone knew it. _Should I tell her this wouldn't work out after all?_ No. She needed this just like I did. I briefly pondered why she didn't have anyone but then came to the conclusion she had the same problem as I did. She probably didn't _see _anyone, just like I couldn't or probably ever would. But why couldn't she? I know why _I_ did but surely she didn't have the same reasons. Not everyone had the same process - though they were fairly similar - and I was very interested in hers. Maybe we could become friends, though we would be forced to since this arrangement called for more than friendship at times. I couldn't exactly complain that fact, however. She was an excellent kisser and I found myself fantasizing doing so with her many more times to come.

_Click Click_. The vibrating motion and sounds from my phone pulled me from my reverie as I searched my pockets for it. It as a text message from Rosalie and I was sure it had something to do with Jasper, again. Something I could swear he was controlled by his dick. _Edward can you go pick up Jasper from his 'girlfriend's' apartment. He forgot his key again and I won't be getting there until tomorrow so he's sleeping over at your place._

The request came out as a statement more than a question, though I'm sure it was never intended to be something to discuss. Rosalie was a tyrant but I never disputed her. Most of the time the things she made me do were for her brother and it showed she deeply cared for him. I wasn't lucky enough to have any siblings so I considered them both as such. After a couple of more texts with her and receiving and address as to where Jasper would be I headed out to my car and started making my way there. It wasn't far so I could drive at a leisurely pace and enjoy some of the familiar scenery of Hanover. It was just like any other town. The fact was both comforting and tedious. I was so used to this sort of views it made me ache for my parents vacation home in Forks. It wasn't like the city and I was greatly thankful for it. Though some people would disagree, smaller towns were better. They gave you peace and solitude, things I enjoyed quite thoroughly.

I looked around the streets in order to find the right location until I found my friend sitting on a nearby establishment sipping at a cup of white and green. I smirked. _He's probably enjoying himself, I wonder how much fun he's going to have once we resume classes. _I parked nearby and after getting something for myself I went over to him and awaited for him to start giving 'details' like he enjoyed doing so much of. I personally tuned them out, his descriptions were rather…unpleasing to hear. He was my best friend and I'd rather not hear of his escapades.

"You know, I think this is getting old." I frowned. What exactly could he mean by that? Was it me picking him up due to stupidity? Him talking about how far he went? "Stop fucking analyzing and let me finish talking." My frown became deeper. Something was up because he was never like this after a night of 'restless sleep'. "I meant that all of this…._screwing_ is getting really old. I meant all of them are literally the same, and I don't feel like one night stands anymore, man. I want something….constant."

"You mean like a girlfriend?" I just had to hold in my laughter. It wasn't the moment for it, he was having a meaningful revelation and the topic was something I'd never thought would come from Jasper. He loved screwing around with every woman that had a skirt on and passed in front of him. It wasn't a secret everyone knew about it.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just ready to give this all up. I need to give it all up. It's getting fucking annoying, you know. Like all of them keep calling me back and stuff. I just did it with them I didn't want to have any 'screwing' relationship shit with any of them but they think they do and it's getting frustrating. I really just want a girl that will satisfy my needs and BE there. Always. Just not with me for the fucking."

As he finished he frowned at his drink and I couldn't hold my laughter any longer. He looked at me as if I had several heads and I just shook my head. "You just sounded…seriously I never though-" I cleared my throat with some laughter left over and looked at him again trying to contain myself. "I'm sorry man, it's just that _those_ words just came out of your mouth. And you're JASPER WHITLOCK. The number one fucker in Hanover. It's as if I'm in the Twilight Zone or something."

My laughter came out again and I could see some heads turning towards us but I couldn't help myself. I guess he saw my amusement as well and laughed himself but before long our fun died down and he became serious again. So this was actually true? I wonder what sparked that thought into his head.

"So, do you have anyone in mind?" It was possible a girl had started this for him. Maybe she wanted something more and he felt like he did too? He shook his head and I continued my questioning. "So then, what brought this on?" I saw him tense somewhat and I prepared for whatever it was he was going to say. It was obvious it was going to be important.

"The girl I was with last night. She had a boyfriend. And then it all came crashing down on me. Like this chick was cheating on the guy with...me. How would I feel if I had someone I cared about do something like that to me? Why would they do that to me? That's why I never wanted a relationship but now… I just want to make someone I deeply care about happy. I want them to be happy enough to not feel like doing that to me, and I want to feel wanted too. Not just sexually but…lovingly? Yeah, I guess that's it. Though I wouldn't give up the sex. I'd want to satisfy her and be satisfied myself. I want to be…just be."

He smiled ruefully at me and I myself felt somewhat moved. I always thought Jasper was commanded by his dick but apparently under it all he was just as lonely as I was, if not more. In a way we all were. It was comforting. The only one I ever felt like sharing my lonely thoughts was Rosalie but I guess Jasper was another person I could do that with. And if he understood then there was a chance I didn't have to fake a relationship…

"_EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK?!" _I frowned and looked at Jasper. He was wearing a cocky smirk and had his hand in front of me. Apparently he had been trying to get my attention. "You just spaced out on me and shit. What the fuck where you thinking about? Didn't you just hear about how magnificent my night was? Or where you just imagining yourself in my place. Of course that wouldn't surprise me. You never seem to get any anyways, I wonder why…oh yeah. Because you're a prude."

I shook my head and looked around me. If I had just imagined what happened then I was definitely suffering from sleep deprivation or I needed to get checked into an institution. "I was just thinking about things. I didn't hear about your 'magnificent night', thank god. And can we go now. Your sister said she wouldn't be back until tomorrow so you have to stay over at my place."

"Fuck! I have to stay in the convent for a night. Damn Rosalie!" He grumbled as he stood and started making his way to my car. He knew my rules well and that meant no girls with him ever again. The last time was enough for my scarred mind. "Can I at least drive? Shit Edward your going to torture me for the night so at least let me drive."

"Yeah yeah." I tossed him my keys and got in myself before turning to the window and pondering over what I had just imagined. It rarely happened but I wonder why I came up with these situations in my mind. It was as if that's what I thought people were actually thinking about though they said completely opposite things. It was rare but when I did ask them they would tell me that I had been right.

I looked over at Jasper fiddling with the stereo and turning to a local radio station. _I wonder…._

My phone rang and I was momentarily pulled from my thoughts absentmindedly answering the apparatus. _"Hey, uhm you're not busy or anything are you? Because I can call back later if you want me to?"_ The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't exactly pinpoint as to whose it was. Not many people had my number but even so I didn't make many calls with it. _"I guess you are? Uhmm I'll call you back later?" "DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP THAT PHONE BELLA!" _That voice was unfamiliar and it came from the background and I was still wondering who it was until it hit me. Isabella.

"No, I'm not busy. Sorry I kind of spaced for a minute." I chuckled to myself until I wondered why exactly she was calling. Did she want to call things off? Did she realize it was a stupid thing to do? Was her friend the one pushing her to do this?

"_Oh, okay then." _She paused and I waited for her to go on. I could hear the same voice talking animatedly and I wondered who it was. From my peripheral I could see Jasper had pulled over at my building and staring intently and curiously at me. I knew I'd had to tell him what it was about and I hoped to god things wouldn't change from the original plan because if they did then I'd be screwed and doomed to suffer at Jasper's taunting for the rest of eternity.

**BPOV**

"I was just wondering if we were still on for dinner tonight." _KILL. ME. NOW._ I had no idea as to what I was doing anymore. Alice had talked, gotten it all out of her system, critiqued my wardrobe, ate her salad, and when I thought she had forgot about dinner or shopping she surprised me by questioning me like I knew she would. So now I was on the phone with Edward Cullen asking him out when he was the one that had done the 'asking'. _So much for being 'safe'._

"_Dinner? That sounds good. At what time should I pick you up."_ Rejection. _Yup I was going to get rejected on the first 'fake date' I ever had. Just like- He said yes?_ I was at a loss of words. Apparently this guy knew how to do that a lot to me. _Is he a hypnotist or something? "Are you still there?"_

"Oh uh yea." _Real smart Bella._ "Sorry uhm, 7:30ish or any time it's good for you. I don't have a problem, really." '_I don't have a problem'?! WHAT. THE. FUCK._ I groaned internally at this. I was either mentally handicapped or a complete moron. I think it was both but now Alice was jumping up and down making a scene and begging for my phone. "Uh, my friend wants to talk to you is that okay?" I bit my lip. I felt like I was going to cry for some reason. This was definitely the weirdest day ever.

"_Sure."_ He chuckled and I could swear it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I passed the phone over to Alice and then internally cringed.

**EPOV**

I had been taken off-guard with the dinner thing but then thought it would be a good idea. I could get to know more about my 'girlfriend' and Jasper would have something to keep him quiet for the night. I wasn't sure I'd be able to live through another night of 'Edward's not getting some because he's a prude' talk with him. I knew he didn't really want to be an asshole and I knew he wasn't one but he was just plain irritating about the entire thing. _And Rose wonders why I only talk to her about these sort of things…"ARE YOU REAL?!" _This voice was high pitched and loud. I cringed from the phone and I was sure Jasper had heard the voice as well because he did the same. I could hear some sounds of deep breathing and the voice seemed to calm down slightly. I returned the phone to my ear, fearfully but hoping to hear the reason as to the question.

"Uhm yes? I believe that's why I'm able to talk and hold a phone." I chuckled and Jasper laughed as well. This was quite an amusing voice to be conversing with. He got out and headed upstairs while I continued my talk. I guess he decided I would debrief him later and explain my 'dinner plans' as well.

"_I know that! I meant are you _REALLY _Bella's boyfriend or is she paying you? Oh my God! She's not giving you sex to fake it is she?! Because I swear if she is then I will _KILL YOU_! That sort of thing should not be done! What kind of person are you?! I mean serious-" "ALICE!!!!" _Now _that _was Bella and I guessed the voice belonged to this Alice. I felt offended and amused while talking to her. She sounded very excited and exasperated at the same time.

"No she's not paying me." I paused and heard the intake of breath on the other end. "No we're not having sex." I heard air rushing out and became even more amused with this girl. She was very peculiar. "And yes I am her boyfriend."

"_GET OUT OF HERE!"_ That was not a phrase I expected and I don't think my ears expected the loudness either. _"SO YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TOGETHER?! OH MY GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY!" _Did she have that little fate in Isabella's ability to attain someone? _"So you're going to dinner? Where? At what time are you picking her up?"_ Alice was rushing her words and I could barely make them out. I chuckled and realized I should be heading in, if I knew better I knew I should probably hide my Halo from Japer. God knows how he managed to find it 'broken' last time.

"I'll be calling her later with the details. I have to go now." I wondered about the details myself. _Where_ would I take her. Damn I was rusty with date planning as well. I need to get back in the game. It's a good thing I was never bad in it to begin with. I just got rusty with the lack of 'trials'.

"_Oh okay! I'll talk to you later then! Bye Edward!!!!!"_ I hung up my phone and shook my head smiling. This Alice would certainly be interesting in getting to know. She sounded like a child but apparently wasn't one and she was very protective of Bella from the sounds of it. Tonight would be interesting. But at the moment I was afraid I'd have to suffer a bit. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to come out with my 'relationship' this soon. But I guess it was better than never and so I made the trek into my place and awaited for Jasper to begin drilling me for answers to the questions he definitely had. Sometimes he could be just like his sister, which reminded me…_I'm definitely going to be killed for not telling her about this first. Shit.

* * *

_

**How'd you like it? please tell me what you think. I want some reviews. -pouts; It might help me bring out chapter 4 faster. ;D**


End file.
